poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at Goblin Camp/Meeting Hogsqueal/Learning Mulgerath's plot
This is how Jared and our heroes arrive at the goblin camp, meeting Hogsqueal and learning Mulgerath's plot goes in Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Spiderwick Chronicles. we see the goblin camp where Jared and our heroes watch a helicopter lands and Attinger arrives Thomas: gasps Attinger. Lockdown, Syndrome, Hexxus and the other villains arrive Lockdown: Welcome, Mr. Attinger of Earth. Attinger: Monsieur Lockdown of Cybertron. Gordon: Is that Lockdown and Attinger? James: Looks like it, Gordon. Sweetie Belle: And it looks like the other villains are here. Astronema and the others arrive Astronema: Beautiful, isn't it, Hexxus? Hexxus: Hm. Delicious. A first-class smoke. breathes Mother's milk. Twilight: Is that Hexxus? Optimus: It appears so, Twilight. Jared: You know that slimy brown guy? Mac Grimborn: He's always up to something sinister. Andros: Astronema must be hopeless without Dark Specter around. Jared: Who's Dark Specter? Rainbow: Simon (quietly) Look over there. Jared: Simon in a cage Oh, my God. Simon. Percy: Oh, my. Gordon: Oh, the indignity. Hobgoblin: Don't move! whispers Slowly lift your foot. Mac Grimborn: whispers Alright. does so the hobgoblin eats the bird and grabs Mac's arm Mac Grimborn: Whoa, what in the name of Doctor Octopus' four mechanical arms?! Hobgoblin: Wait, wait! Don't go out there! They'll see you. Unless, are with them or with me? Whose side are you on? State your side! Jared: Yours. Your side. Thomas: We're on your side too. Hobgoblin: Then we must shake of our alliance. out his hand Raphael: Ugh, gross, dude! Hobgoblin: What? It's good. the booger off his hand and shakes Jared and our heroes' hands, whistles, hands, hooves, and claws Pinkie: Who are you? Hobgoblin: I am Hogsqueal, and I am on a mission to destroy the ogre, Mulgerath, who killed my family! Fluttershy: Can you help us save Jared's brother and stop Astronema and her penpals? Hogsqueal: Yeah, sure! I was gonna suggest that, right after you get me out of this cage! So, come on, free me! Icebat: I've got this. Hogsqueal out of the cage Ta-da! Mac Grimborn: Come on, Hogsqueal. Okay. You see them? at our villains They're the villains. Dark Specter united them himself. No doubt he asked them to back up that beast. I have a plan: Thomas and Starlight will make a distraction with his whistle and her horn. Then Raph whips out his sais, and finishes the beast. chuckles Hogsqueal: Oh, I like that plan. Tempest: Uh, what beast? Raphael: The ogre, of course! Mulgerath! Leonardo: Perhaps you've forgotten, but we have a mission to save Simon, Jared's brother, and stop the villains! Hogsqueal: Again with the villains and the brother? Okay, fine. If we kill them, saving him and stopping those villains will be much easier, trust me. Mac Grimborn: Okay. Jared Um, drop the Stone. We'll need everything to strike the goblins. Thomas: But how can he see Hogsqueal without-- snorts and sneezes at Jared and our heroes Mac Grimborn: Whoa! What in the name of Thunderstrox's staff?! Twilight: It's the Sight, a gift that only a Hobgoblin can bestow. Astrid: Thanks, Hogsqueal. Hiccup: Astrid... Hogsqueal: You're welcome! Now let's go. Raphael: Sounds like Green Time. Eustace: Oh, for Nowhere's sake! facepalms Simon sees our villains conversating the plan Elgar: Man, Hexxus' defeat was so put in the combined strength of Thomas, Hiccup, Twilight, their friends and the fairies. hard Oh, I bet they're really shaking in their space boots by now. Some warrior Ecliptor is. looks at Elgar Elgar: He's as evil as--around to see Ecliptor Huh? Hi. You know, I was mentioning to Astronema what a great, uh, warrior that you are. Good looking, too. Ecliptor: Elgar Hands off! Jared and our heroes make it to Simon Thomas: whispers Simon! Simon: gasps Guys! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Mac Grimborn: Shh! They'll hear us. Simon: Guys, what's happening? Get me out of here. Icebat: Just so it worked last time. to get Simon out of here when the cage lowers Simon: Guys! Hogsqueal: Get back! Hide! Simon: Guys! screams Goblins: chanting Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mac Grimborn: What the heck are they doing? Hogsqueal: Summoning Mulgerath. Get ready. Goblins: chanting Mulgerath. Mulgerath! Mulgerath! deep roaring is heard as Mulgerath arrives and walks slowly to Simon Astronema: Excellent. Elgar: That's ''Mulgerath?! Applejack: That's the ogre you're all freaked out about? That old man? Hogsqueal: Don't be fooled by what you think you see. That's just what he wants. Jared, Hogsqueal and our heroes watch Mulgerath: I beg your forgiveness. I asked my friends here to invite you to our nice little meeting. And they got a bit...Overzealous. That's a goblin and a villain for you. Our apologies. Lockdown: Hand it over. Simon: What do you want with me? Elgar: hard It's not what we want ''with you. It's what we want ''from ''you. Arthur Spiderwick's field guide. We know you found it. Ecliptor: Hands off! Simon You can walk back the way you came. That is, ''if ''you gave us the book. Simon: I don't have it. I don't. his pockets Look. The Cloud of Monstrox: Search him, Magmar. General Magmar: Yes, sir. a Quantron Lower the cage. Quantron: Lowering the cage. does so Duchess: What? If Mulgerath and the villains learn the secrets in that book, they could kill us all! Raphael: Well, he's weak in his human form. You know, 'cause he and Monstrox are, uh, uh, archnecromancers. Leonardo: Yeah, you're right. Hogsqueal: He's now or never. Come! Death to the ogre! a bird Bird! Delicious! Oh, come back here! Donatello: He'll be back. Hogsqueal: Kill him if you have the chance! Remember the plan!